The present invention relates to a new and improved lightweight, fluid-powered, readily manipulatable and portable rescue cutter tool for applying high magnitude cutting forces. The portable rescue cutter tool in accordance with the present invention is particularly well adapted for aiding in the rescue of accident victims which are trapped in a wreckage and for cutting such items as chain links and security fences, heavy sheet metal barriers, etc., in critical seconds. The present invention is also useful in separating wreckages and/or salvage operations and the like.